


Admission

by LaDragonaria



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Chastity, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Inquisition had first formed, Cullen Rutherford told Lord Trevelyan that there could be nothing but friendship between them. However, once the Inquisition found its footing, a series of unexpected romantic encounters between the Commander and the Inquisitor followed. Cullen finds himself intrigued and eager to pursue something with the Inquisitor, but can't help but wonder if it's purely physical or something else entirely. His inexperience and shyness make it difficult for him to express what he wants or make peace with his feelings, but the Inquisitor is there to lead and offer guidance. And Cullen is surprised to find out how eager he is to be led and guided.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sovereignty

The knock on the Inquisitor’s door came as very little surprise. Inwardly, he’d been hoping for it. Outwardly, Lord Trevelyan did his best to appear surprised, yet coldly dispassionate.

“Come in.” He spoke with an even tone, making sure not to look towards the door.

“Inquisitor.” The voice he heard made him smile, but he quickly replaced it with a neutral expression. When he turned, he saw Commander Cullen, looking sheepish but trying to maintain a cool demeanor.

“Cullen.” He looked him up and down. “To what do I owe this visit?”

“Something… urgent.” His eyes looked at him imploringly. He was fidgeting in his armor like a schoolboy. “And… private?”

“Close the door.”

Cullen turned around to close the door, locking it. He lingered with his back to the Inquisitor, hopeful. And then he felt those strong arms wrap around him, one around his waist and the other up near his neck, gently pushing his head to the side for a small chaste kiss. He trembled.

This was what he had been hoping for.

“You know, Cullen, if you keep coming to my bedchamber… someone’s going to find out. I’d be surprised if Leliana didn’t know already.”

“I’m sorry.” Cullen fumbled the apology and he felt Trevelyan laugh from behind when his chest was pressed against the Templar’s back.

“I’m not. But I think Leliana already knows of my predilections. I’m more worried about your reputation.”

“Yes. Well…” Cullen found himself tongue-tied again. In theory, he considered himself only attracted to women. In practice, there was at least one exception. And he was a damned good kisser. “I couldn’t get you off of my mind.”

“Three times in the past week you’ve said that. You must think of me often.” He whispered against Cullen’s ears, while the hands pulled him tighter from behind.

“More often than… is probably right. But… you’re set to leave by the week’s end with the others. I wanted to make the most out of what time we have.”

“Will you be lonely?”

“I think so.” Cullen turned around to face the Inquisitor. He felt his legs trembling when Lord Trevelyan kissed him again rather chastely, but gripped him rather lasciviously.

“You smell like soap. Did you wash up just for me?”

“Well, not… just for you… I did smell like… sweat. And horses.” Cullen laughed bashfully and felt himself kissed again.

Their little arrangement had been going on for a few months, to the surprise of the Inquisitor more than anyone else. The intimate part of their relationship, such as it was at the present moment, had started about a month ago. Cullen was still unsure of what he wanted, and the Inquisitor respected that. Although Lord Trevelyan had sought to court the Commander rather early on, Cullen had backed away from him, asking for friendship instead. And now, they were sharing kisses as clandestine lovers. Although the Inquisitor took the lead, Cullen eager to follow, he only did what Cullen was sure he wanted. And what Cullen wanted was still uncertain in large part. To that end, they kept their affair discrete, at least until they could decide what their affair was destined to be. The Inquisitor's guiding hand was quite firm, but Cullen was the one who decided what would happen. Even though the Inquisitor desired nothing more than to have Cullen to himself, he swore he would not push, fearing he would push Cullen away.

But that didn't mean that the Inquisitor wouldn't show Cullen all he could offer.

“You came prepared then.”

“Yes.” Cullen looked at him and then looked down, afraid to speak his mind. “But…”

“You aren’t ready yet for me to take you.”

“No… I fear I am not… Sir.”

“You don’t need to look so apologetic. I do know that. What I do to you and with you is entirely up to you. If you aren’t ready, I won’t brutishly force you.” Cullen seemed to relax, which made Trevelyan chuckle. “I tell you that every time, hoping that once you’ll believe me.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Do you trust me?”

“…Yes, Sir. I think I do.”

“Then don’t be afraid to be honest with me.” He leaned in to kiss the blonde’s temple, and then whispered in his ear. “The next time we have to have this discussion, you’ll go over my knee again. Or is that what you want? You moaned so loudly the last time. I had no idea you enjoyed being disciplined so much, but rest assured that I will fully explore that with you, too.”

Cullen blushed brightly, legs trembling again.

That had been an unexpected part of the relationship that Cullen hadn’t expected he’d wanted. And now that it was a part of their relationship, he hadn’t expected how badly he felt he needed it.

The irony that Lord Trevelyan was a mage, formerly at Ostwick Circle, and that Cullen was a former Templar who had served in Ferelden was not lost on either of them. Trevelyan teased Cullen about it frequently when he was more… verbal.

“…” Cullen gave a weak smile and moved to kiss the Inquisitor again. “I need you.”

“Really?” The Inquisitor gave him a playful look. “To do what?”

“You aren’t really going to make me say it, are you?”

“Teasing you is my favorite part of it.”

“You’re an ass.” Cullen snickered, but gasped when the strong hand slapped his ass and squeezed it. He almost whimpered.

“What was that?” Trevelyan stifled a laugh. “You need me to beat your ass? Was that what you said?”

Cullen laughed. “Among other things.”

“Tell me.” Their dirty game of traded words continued.

“I need… I want you to touch me. Please.”

“I am touching you now.” He squeezed a bit harder. “Wish granted.”

“You know what I mean.” He took a deep sigh when he saw that mockingly ignorant smile still on his face. “I want you to touch me. All over. To… please me… Again. Sir.”

“Oh, is THAT what you wanted…”

“Yes, Sir. Please…”

“I don’t know, Cullen. I am a very busy man…”

“You’re the one who let me in, you bastard.” Cullen’s joke earned him another satisfying slap on the ass. “…You know I’ll make it worth your while. Sir.”

“Do you think you deserve me touching you… everywhere?”

“Yes, Lord Trevelyan.” Cullen thrummed with excitement when that other hand reached down to cup him and squeezed him, lightly playing with his balls through the fabric of his trousers. He gasped as the other hand continued to squeeze at his ass. “I’m… I’ve been behaving. According to your rules.”

“You’ve cleaned yourself for me? And you refrained from touching yourself…?”

“Yes, Sir.” Cleaning was the hardest part of it. In a way it made sense, considering what he wanted. But he had never been with a woman quite in that way, so the more… intimate cleaning… that Trevelyan had showed him how to do took longer and was much more difficult. “Only when cleaning myself, as instructed. But. Never to… completion.”

“Were you tempted to?” The Inquisitor laughed and applied more pressure, stroking Cullen through the fabric.

“Fuck, yes…”

“At least you’re honest.”

Not touching himself had proven an increasingly harder thing to accomplish. At first it was no big deal, waiting for the Inquisitor to relieve the pent up need. But when the Inquisitor wasn’t there, or when he was going to have to leave out to his campaigns with the fighting elements of the Inquisition… that was when it proved most difficult.

Sometimes he would simply lie in bed, aching for the Inquisitor’s touch. Or any touch. But he was determined to show restraint, even if it was a difficult challenge.

He bucked against the hand that teased him, straining for a firmer and more constant touch. The Inquisitor kissed him roughly, but the hand became colder. Much colder. Cullen groaned into Trevelyan’s mouth feeling the ice magic take some effect. It made him shiver, probably more from the cold than just simple anticipation.

“Patience, Cullen. Don’t make me have to restrain you for this.”

“Maker’s breath… c-could you…?”

“Maybe later. You’re already surrendering to me. It would be no fun if I couldn’t play the mage who breaks the young Templar.”

“Well, that sounds… saucy.” Cullen murmured against the lips.

“For now, I want to take my time with you. And for the record…” Trevelyan’s eyes met Cullen’s. “If you start nipping me again and leaving marks where others can see, I’ll collar you like a Mabari pup.”

Cullen winced. A collar would be very difficult to hide from… basically anyone, let alone Leliana’s spies. “Please don’t.”

“Try and control yourself then.” He taunted him. “Isn’t that what Templars are good at?”

“Less and less, when you touch me.”

“Undress me.” Trevelyan commanded and moved away, releasing his icy grip on Cullen.

 

It didn’t take long for Cullen to remove Trevelyan’s shirt. It took longer for him to fold it properly as instructed so it wouldn’t wrinkle.

Once done, Cullen stared admiringly at the torso, glancing at scars and certain dark sucking marks that Cullen himself had caused. Most of them were on his chest and abdomen, but two fading ones were on his neck just under the collar, but were somewhat visible if the Inquisitor leaned forward.

Although exhilarating to see, Cullen remembered how harshly he had been punished for those two marks. If he wanted to keep their intimate relationship private, the Inquisitor had warned, then he would have to behave more discreetly.

Cullen embraced the Inquisitor from behind, kissing – gently – at the neck where he had left the marks.

“Careful, Commander. Or else…”

“Fuck…” Cullen growled remembering his previous punishment, grinding himself against the Inquisitor and gripping him a bit too roughly. Trevelyan felt those tough calloused hands grip his chest and squeeze at his nipples.

Cullen had always been surprised at himself for finding the Inquisitor so attractive, especially now that they shared kisses and intimate moments. Maybe he had always felt that way, or maybe his sexuality wasn’t as clear cut as he had thought it to be. Because his muscles and figure were much different than any woman’s he had been with, and yet, he couldn’t help but be so helplessly attracted.

“Maker, you’re beautiful…” Cullen murmured.

“Whispered that to any mages at the Circle?” Trevelyan teased.

“No, Sir. I could never… That would be… an abuse of power.”

“And this is?”

Cullen moved in front of him and knelt down, unlacing the Inquisitor’s boots.

“What I want.” He said it with more conviction than he thought possible, even lightly kissing the Inquisitor’s calf when he pulled the foot out of the boot.

 

Trevelyan chuckled to himself. Cullen definitely would look good in a collar, he thought. And though Cullen had expressed some interest in exploring things that might be stimulating, he could not get over the idea of how dirty boots and feet actually were.

In just his trousers now, Trevelyan smirked at Cullen as he reached his hands up to pull them down.

A hand pressed onto Cullen’s hair. “Not yet. There will be time for that later. For now… get naked. And remember to fold your clothes. You don’t want me to punish you for being untidy.”

“I don’t?” Cullen laughed.

“Only if you want your soldiers to see you shining my boots and scrubbing your office on your hands and knees.”

“Maker’s breath…”

Cullen turned to undress, gently folding his clothes. Once he was in just his smallclothes he felt the familiar sting of a hand on his ass. He gasped and felt another, bending over slightly.

“Take them off. Slowly.”

“Yes, Sir…”

Cullen obliged quietly. Ferelden smallclothes left very little to the imagination, and the Inquisitor was happy with that. Once that was done, he bade Cullen to turn around. Now that they were face to face, he could see that the Inquisitor was wearing some kind of soft black gloves. They were the same kind he used when teasing Cullen. The thought of it made his dick twitch.

He felt both nipples pinched and Cullen gave out a low keening moan, hands firmly rooted to his sides like he’d been taught. Trevelyan pulled him closer by his nipples just to kiss him gently. One hand gripped his chin forcing him to look up, and the other stroked Cullen’s hardening length to its fullest point. Cullen’s eyes glazed over as the hand ran a gloved leather thumb over the tip. Cullen whimpered and tried to fuck the hand.

Trevelyan removed the hand, and smeared the thumb along Cullen’s bottom lip, precum coating it thinly. The Inquisitor made a dramatic show of kissing him and biting Cullen’s bottom lip before giving him a rough slap on the ass to break him out of his reverie.

“Get on the bed. Hands and knees. Eyes closed for now.”

Cullen moved with purpose, getting into position. It was always head down, ass up. The Inquisitor laughed at how quickly Cullen committed that pose to memory and how eager he was to present.

The Commander felt the bed creak and move under him as another joined him on the bed, the mattress dipping. He cringed as he felt an oily pushed against his hole by a gloved hand. The rustle of fabric told him the Inquisitor was now naked behind him.

He hadn’t felt comfortable being penetrated, at least not yet, not fully. And so the Inquisitor was getting him used to the idea of the sensation. One finger pressed in with ease and Cullen’s breath hitched.

“Your body still remembers yesterday…” He taunted. “And this morning.”

“I still remember it, too.” Cullen laughed.

In and out, gentle and slow. That was always how it started. Soon, Cullen would find himself backing against a motionless hand, the Inquisitor silently daring Cullen to fuck himself. And tonight was no different.

“You want this, don’t you…” He felt oil being reapplied. It dripped down his thigh. The second hand smeared it along his dick. He felt the Inquisitor lean into him. He could feel Trevelyan’s dick on his thigh as well.

 

One gloved hand fingered him, the other had carefully gripped his cock. Cullen loved the idea that his pleasure was now completely up to Trevelyan. And he never disappointed.

He felt the finger leave him and he shuddered. Right before a harsh slap on his ass. And a second. He was going to get his spanking from behind. He moaned a weak protest as it continued.

“You thought about me all day, didn’t you…”

“Yes.” His breath hitched when the slap collided with his ass. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. That’s what I want. If you’re lucky, I might show you what some well-placed heat spells will do to you.”

“Oh, Maker…” Cullen moaned. More spanks followed.

Sufficiently lubricated, Trevelyan leaned in and pressed his tongue against the entrance. Cullen always loved it and his bucking confirmed it. The hand on Cullen’s cock tightened and reined him in. The other hand slapped Cullen’s ass to get him in line.

No woman had ever rimmed him before, and Cullen admitted that he had never even thought to consider it a viable option, until he had read a passed around Randy Dowager that had set the guards atwitter. He never understood how that could be considered pleasurable…

But the orders to clean himself made sense when he first felt the tongue and hot breath. And now, he felt as if he should beg for it.

“Please…” Cullen managed to beg between the torturous minutes of tongue service and intermittent spankings. “Can I… cum…?”

“I don’t know… can you?” He asked mockingly. Trevelyan’s hands held onto his hips and he moved forward, his own cock resting just under Cullen’s. Cullen felt his ass, red and sore from spanking, press against Trevelyan’s abdomen. It was a teasing maneuver.

One hand held onto the hip while the other reached and held onto their dicks, oil greasing them both up.

“May… May I cum…?”

“When I say so.” The hand that had been on his hip slapped his ass again. The spankings had begun to sting more and more. He imagined there were quite a few welts or at least some considerable redness. He felt the heat coming off of it. “…If I say so.”

“…Yes, Sir…”

He moved their cocks as one.

And gently, he inserted two fingers into Cullen, who began to beg incoherently for something. The Inquisitor just chuckled and continued.

“What was that?”

“…Please, Sir. I want to… Sir…”

He hoped it would be a fulfilling orgasm. Once or twice, Trevelyan had stroked that sweet spot inside of him to madness but stopped stroking his cock once he began to spurt. And once, which surprised them both, Cullen had been able to reach orgasm without any hand on his cock at all, just from the way Trevelyan’s fingers moved inside him.

He hoped that the Inquisitor was feeling merciful.

 

In a sudden movement, Trevelyan pulled away and Cullen keened pitifully. He heard the sound of something hitting the floor and, assuming he was allowed to open his eyes, saw ungloved hands now spreading his cheeks wide for more rimming.

After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure and incoherent begging, Cullen buried his face in the bedsheets as pleasure rushed up and down his body. Between the rimming and the gentle oiled hand that teased the tip of his cock only slightly and just enough to be maddening, Cullen felt as if his blush must have encompassed most of his body, crawling up his back to his face.

Without warning, all the movement stopped. Cullen keened again, muffled by the sheets. Strong arms took hold of his torso and pulled him up to rest on his knees.

“Straddle me.” The order was soft, and full of desire. Cullen nodded, opening his eyes, sure that he was red all over with pleasure and embarrassment.

He turned around and the Inquisitor moved back against the headboard, sitting up against it. Cullen took that as his cue to straddle him, sitting in the Inquisitor’s lap, chest to chest and face to face.

The Inquisitor languidly stroked the Commander’s cock with his right hand while he ardently began to finger him with his left. The Inquisitor’s own cock was hard and pressed flatly against his stomach, leaking now.

Cullen smiled impishly and reached out to stroke the Inquisitor who laughed and kissed at his neck.

“Put your hands on my shoulders, and lean back just a little bit.”

“I want to make you cum…” Cullen blushed anew as he said it. It was a quiet whisper, as if it was some dark secret desire.

He stopped stroking Cullen’s cock to tightly, but lovingly grip Cullen’s hair. A mix of sweat, precum, and whatever else Cullen put in his hair now made it adorably tussled. The Inquisitor couldn’t help but smile. It looked like sex hair, which wasn’t too far from the truth.

“You will.” He kissed him again. Roughly. The movement made Cullen move closer to the Inquisitor. He didn’t know if he had ever been this close to someone before, literally on top of them. He ignored the Inquisitor’s order to lean back, instead moving as tightly against him as possible.

Trevelyan seemed to ignore this breach of the rules for now, kissing him. He moved his fingers back into Cullen, which was now a bit more difficult with the angle, and stroked the two of them together.

“May I cum?” Cullen asked, sheepishly.

“I didn’t hear that…” Trevelyan teased him.

“May I cum, Sir?” He corrected himself.

“Maybe just this once… Are you prepared?”

“Oh, yes, Sir. Yes, Sir… please…” Cullen nearly felt himself breaking into pleas as he rubbed up against the Inquisitor eager for any kind of pressure or tightness. He could feel his orgasm beginning to bubble up in him, starting to feel the rush of heat that left his mind spinning and incoherent.

“Say you’ll do anything.”

“I’ll do anything…” He felt himself begin to spill and the Inquisitor stroked him harder until he had worked him to full orgasm. “Anything… anything… Maker… fuck… fuck!!”

Any further mumblings were muttered and incoherent when the Inquisitor pressed his lips to Cullen, kissing harder as Cullen bucked slowly to ride out his orgasm. Weak moans spilled out when their lips separated, but Cullen continued to empty himself, spilling sticky liquid onto the Inquisitor’s chest.

 

Once the haze of the orgasm had left him, Cullen stared with bleary eyes at the Inquisitor, kissing him with passionate abandon until he was forced to separate to catch his breath.

“Sweet Maker…” Cullen sighed, huffing. “Did you…?”

“No, not yet.” The Inquisitor smiled. He loved seeing that dumbfounded passion splayed across Cullen’s face. “That’s your job.”

“What would you like me to do…?” Cullen was now sheepish, very aware of how close he was to the Inquisitor and the fact that he had spilled his seed all over the Inquisitor’s chest and stomach.

“Clean me up.” Trevelyan gave him a wink. When Cullen moved to get a damp cloth, Trevelyan pulled him back into place by his hip. “With your tongue.”

Cullen didn’t understand. And then he did. And then he blushed bright scarlet and nearly hid his face from the Inquisitor, who laughed.

“I suppose… I could do that.”

“And then we’re going to go back to training that mouth of yours.” The Inquisitor kissed him softly and pressed his thumb to Cullen’s lips gently spreading them apart for another kiss. “It says such very sweet things to get what it wants… I think we should try and get it ready for service.”

“…Yes, Inquisitor.”

“In fact, I think we should make that a morning routine. How about every morning I’m here, you report to me first thing and we devote your mouth to service.”

“…Don’t say such dirty things with that innocent face.” Cullen was still bright red, and possibly pouting, but took the initiative to kiss Trevelyan again, stronger than before. “I will do what is asked of me.”

“Good boy.”

 

At the next meeting in the war room, Cullen spoke about a possible mission and where to allocate Inquisition forces. He had to stop to clear his throat often.

“Are you alright, Commander?” Leliana looked concerned.

“Yes. Fine. Why?”

“You seem… hoarse. Are you sick?”

“No, no. Nothing… like that.” He struggled to suppress another cough to clear his throat. “I think the mountain air must be affecting me.”

“You should have a drink of water.” Josephine suggested amicably. She even poured it for him.

Cullen narrowed his eyes at the Inquisitor, who looked away innocently as he sipped from his glass.


	2. Between the Sword and the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff this chapter.

For Cullen, the day continued to drag. The morning was uneventful, and the Inquisitor had even allowed a... reprieve... from the normal morning routine. Since it had been that way for almost a week, Cullen had started to wonder if he had done something wrong. The fact that Lord Trevelyan was still stealing kisses and copping feels when no one was looking did muddy the waters there. He wasn't sure what to think.

Maybe it was the frustration of work, or the soldiers, or preparations and defense, or maybe it was the withdrawal that affected him, but Cullen felt more sluggish than before. And still, his thoughts lingered on the Inquisitor. Even when he was in the middle of other duties, he had to force his mind to focus.

He rubbed his eyes gently, and took a long deep breath.

"That was an impressive sigh." The voice caught Cullen off guard. "Have I come at a bad time?"

"Inquisitor." Cullen stood at once, looking him over. "I'm sorry, I'm feeling a bit run down. Is there something you need?"

"I was hoping to have some of your time, if you've it to spare."

"Is this business or... a private matter?"

"Not much of either. More... personal than private." The Inquisitor scanned the room nonchalantly, looking for signs that anyone else was near. "We haven't had much time to ourselves."

"You... want to spend time with me?"

"Is that so strange? You are my friend after all." His smile seemed to say, 'among other things.'

"I'm sorry, I can't right now. I need to prepare some information for the next meeting in the war room."

"I see. Then I won't keep you."

"Lord Trevelyan." Cullen's voice, which had been bold before now hushed to a gentler tone. "If you're still free later today we could... find something to do."

"Oh?" Trevelyan gave that wry smile that made Cullen blush at how transparent he was. "Then I'll look forward to it."

Cullen nodded and sat back down at his desk. He stared at his paperwork, but the sound of footsteps approaching his desk startled him.

Lord Trevelyan leaned down over him. Cullen was about to ask if there was something else, before a hand tilted Cullen's chin upwards but did not release his face even when their lips met, pulled back, and met again. A flush ran up Cullen's neck to his face, and now up close he could see that even the Inquisitor was blushing.

"Maker's breath..." Cullen breathed out.

"You make it very hard to concentrate on all the things an Inquisitor is asked to do. I hope you know that." He brushed Cullen's cheek with his thumb, and lightly kissed the Commander's forehead. "Don't worry yourself into gray hair, especially not on my account."

 

When the work he had to do had been completed, or was at a place where he could stop, Cullen moved up to the Inquisitor's quarters with weary steps. Fatigue had not been an issue before, especially in the times when Cullen was waiting for news rather than drafting requests and responses. He had contemplated asking the Inquisitor if they could reschedule whatever it was they were going to do, but part of him was excited to feel those lips, the rush of excitement, the smell of his hair, or a satisfying ache.

He knocked on the door. To his surprise, the Inquisitor opened the door, without a stitch of clothing above the waist. Cullen entered the room, following the non-verbal cues that Lord Trevelyan gave with his eyes. Once the door closed, Cullen let out a chuckle.

"Inquisitor."

"Take out your shoes, armor, surcoat... you can keep your trousers on for now, but nothing else."

"You certainly don't waste time."

"Don't be naughty. I just want you comfortable."

It didn't take long for Cullen to shed most of his clothes, except for the trousers. Putting on his armor was always much harder than taking it off.

"Would you like me on the bed?"

"In a moment. I haven't finished admiring you." Lord Trevelyan closed the gap, kissing Cullen again, longer and maybe rougher. Definitely more advanced kissing than the regular don't-get-caught kisses. "And besides, I don't plan on taking you."

"No?" He'd never felt such a mix of disappointment and relief.

"No. Although I am glad to hear that your voice recovered. I'm... not sorry." Trevelyan laughed, making Cullen chuckle too.

"It's alright. Between the mountain air and yelling at soldiers, I don't think anyone suspected it was your doing. Even if I did agree to it... maybe too zealously.” 

"I enjoyed your zeal. It brought out the best in your mouth." He laughed, and Cullen blushed.

"So... What is it that I can do... for you?"

“Consider me charitable. But you look tense, and I think you could use some relief.”

“Are… you taking me?”

“Even better.” The Inquisitor laughed. “I’ve been told my massages are legendary.”

“Well, you are good with your hands.” Cullen laughed.

“Not that kind of massage. This time. Maybe.” He winked and Cullen laughed. “But you look like if I rubbed your shoulders you’d moan like you were for rent.”

It didn’t take Cullen much convincing to lie down on his stomach on the bed. His chin rested on a pillow and he tried to remain still, not exactly sure if he was really in the correct position for a massage. He’d never received one in his life.

The feeling of warm hands kneading his shoulders already felt too good to be true. The armor and his clothes often left impressions in his skin. After cursory rubbing, Cullen almost whimpered when the hands were removed.

“Relax.” The Inquisitor laughed. “There’s still more to come. You’re about to learn that mages give the best massages.”

Between heating spells, cooling spells, and the immeasurable skill of those firm fingers, Cullen had to keep himself from groaning in pleasure when the hands slipped over his skin and kneaded out knots and tension.

“Maker’s mercy…” Cullen breathed out into the pillow, muffling his pleased sigh.

“For the record, you’d be surprised how easy it is to convince someone into your bed if you know how to rub their back.”

“Ah, so you’re trying to woo me?” He could definitely see how it would work.

“No.” He stated flatly. “Well, I am trying to woo you, but I’m not trying to persuade you with a massage. I just want you to feel good. Maybe relax a bit. I know you’ve been overexerting yourself, especially with… the lyrium withdrawal.”

“Ah.” Cullen tensed when lyrium was mentioned. It was embarrassing that the Inquisitor knew of his struggles. “I’m alright, I promise. Just more migraines than I’d prefer.”

“You know I’m here for you, if you need support. Or if you need to be ordered to abstain.” Trevelyan leaned down on Cullen, hands on the man’s shoulders and lips at his ear. “I have no problem making it an order.”

“There’s… no need for that.” Cullen blushed. “But, thank you.”

After nearly an hour of the massage, during which Cullen had struggled not to moan and groan with pleasure, he’d been reduced to what could only be described as passionate, happy whimpers. Begging, sighing, and blaspheming curses came rather freely until the Inquisitor finally pulled himself off the Commander to lie beside him.

“Sweet Maker…” He groaned and looked over with a goofy grin. “There’s no way that you haven’t done that before.”

“Like I said, you can get a lot of attention by knowing how to rub someone’s back. Once you know how to touch someone, they’re much more open to you… touching them… more intimately.” He returned the grin. “Though you are the first person I’ve ever used the heat spell between the shoulder blades with…”

Cullen looked over to him with a sly grin. “Really?”

“Well, I’ve read about it, but I never had a chance to put it to use after the circles dissolved.”

Cullen sat up slowly. “If you’d like, I can try to put my muscles to work on your aches and pains.”

“You don’t have to.” Cullen was surprised to see the Inquisitor suddenly sheepish at the idea. Which only made him want to do it more.

“Nonsense. You ride around closing rifts, fighting rebels and outlaws, fighting dragons… I don’t have your experience or magical talents, but I’m sure I can take some of the tension out of you.”

With the smallest hint of a blush, Trevelyan agreed, sitting up with his back to Cullen, nestled in the space between his legs as the Commander began to squeeze at his shoulders. It wasn’t a subtle touch, but aside from a few jolts of pain, it felt very relaxing, especially when he tugged at the base of his neck.

“That feels… amazing.” He enjoyed the feeling of those callused hands on his neck and shoulders.

“Ever had a Templar give you a backrub?”

“One or two. Mostly other mages. I imagine you had all the mage girls at your feet.”

“I think you… overestimate my ability.” He blushed. “And it is technically an abuse of power.”

“Not if you get shackled to the bed.”

“What?” Cullen stopped abruptly, though the Inquisitor could feel the slight bulge from behind. “You… did that?”

“Only if the Templar was handsome, or particularly mouthy. There’s not much room on those beds as it is. Some of them like the idea of controlling you, which can get scary if you pick the wrong one. Others like the feeling of having the tables turned. Some are like you and me, and like both.”

“And the other mages?”

“It depends. Some just like the attention and feeling like a regular person. I was like that for a little while. But, after a while… you just get tired of wallowing in self-pity.”

“How long had you been in Ostwick Circle?”

“My magic showed up when I was seven. The Harrowing came later. And then I was assigned to go to the Temple of Sacred Ashes when the other circles were falling. Ostwick’s pretty lenient. I managed to go home sometimes, probably more because my family’s nobility. But even so… Believe it or not, this is the longest I’ve spent outside of the Circle.”

“I’m sorry. That… must have been difficult.”

“In a way, I’m glad. I got to sit out my parents trying to play their own version of the Game. I imagine if I’d been born normal, I’d be married off to some upstart bann’s daughter, or as some old dowager’s plaything. The Trevelyan line isn’t the most influential, but we are some of the more expansive lines. I’ve got family members in Nevarra, Tevinter… I’m probably related to Cassandra in some convoluted way. We might even have some Orlesian family members. Maybe the Game is just in our blood.”

Cullen paused, not sure what to say. “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologize. My family has always been… difficult. I dodged the brunt of it by being born the youngest. And being a mage made it much easier to pursue men. If it weren’t for that, I’d probably be back at home while my parents would be trying to see who would be okay marrying an apostate mage just for the title. At least here I’m worth something. And I’m powerful enough to ignore their matchmaking schemes.”

“They did that a lot?”

“Not with me, but yes. They got the heir, the spare, the heir’s spare… and so on. I’m the youngest. But even when I was little I saw how my siblings just went along with it. My oldest brother and his wife hate each other, which is surprising considering how many nieces and nephews I have. My second oldest brother is miserable because his true love is part of our rival family, so they’re both married and cheating on their spouses with each other. It goes like that for a while. The happiest marriage is my oldest sister, who’s married to one bann who prefers young strapping stable boys and farmhands.”

“Ah.” Cullen couldn’t muster much beyond that.

“It worked out for her in the end. Unbeknownst to my parents, she’s having a lovely time with the bann’s younger sister. They’re quite happy together.”

“And then there’s you.”

“Yes. The Inquisitor. Who prefers men. And is being massaged half-naked by the half-naked Commander of his forces. Luckily, my parents aren’t here or they’d be trying to set me up with Josephine, but I’d be par for the course if I kept up a secret relationship with you. I do envy you, Cullen. Your family is… they seem nice.”

“You’ll have to meet them sometime. I’m sure Mia would find you intriguing.”

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Mostly good. Just… if you meet her, don’t mention the thing with the fingers and the magic.”

“I would never be so uncouth. I would only tell her about our morning arrangements and how cute you’d look if I could just have you over my knee sitting on the Inquisition throne…”

“Maker’s breath…” Cullen fluoresced a bright red color again. “Don’t tell her that either.”

“In a way, I’m more worried about what happens after all of this. What life do I lead then? Most of my life has been chosen for me, either by fate or someone else. I guess the mark and the Inquisition are the same. I wouldn’t know what to do when it’s over.”

“Probably take a nap.” Cullen joked softly.

“Well, yes, clearly. But once I wake up, and there’s no more mead and expensive cheese or muffin baskets…”

At this, Cullen wrapped his arms around the Inquisitor from behind. “If you’d like, we can figure it out together. We have plenty of time before that, of course.”

“…”

“What’s the matter?”

“I just… assumed that this was just your idle fling. Something like pleasure, or boredom, or… not enough women around.”

“What, you? I didn’t agree to… well, our… relationship… on a whim. I wouldn’t just throw it all away. As for the fact that you’re a man… At least I have a better idea of what to touch on a man to make him feel good. Even though I have more experience with women, there’s really not that much difference. Except for the shape. And women tend to be softer… and smell better.”

“Are you calling me stinky?”

“I was going to say… pungent. Like an expensive cheese wheel.”

The Inquisitor could still feel those powerful arms wrapped around him, Cullen was grinning into his ear.

“Keep it up and I’ll bring one of the stockades up here just for you. See how smart you are with no way to protect your backside.”

“Promises, promises.”

“Believe me, you’re just my type and there are things I still have to try with you.”

Cullen smiled, now a soft shade of pink and brushing away the lewd teasing. “You have a type?”

“Strong, attractive, blonde, nice ass. Looks good in and out of armor. What about you?”

“Well. I… uh…” Cullen’s blush deepened. “They don’t have to be blonde for me…” He smiled awkwardly. “And I do admire your… lips. And your… assets are quite remarkable.”

“And I do so love a man who knows how to carry a big… sword… around.”

“Let’s try not to dwell on lewd flattery. I’m not sure I’m any good at it.” Cullen laughed loudly.

Trevelyan laughed ruefully. “Really? Because I’ve got more compliments about your ass, if you’ve got time. And have I mentioned how attractive scars are to kiss…?”

Trevelyan moved out of Cullen’s embrace long enough to face him and ease him down onto the mattress kissing at the Commander’s scar and then the lips.

“I think I might need you to pay me that compliment. Repeatedly, if you don’t mind.”

“Why ever would I mind?”


	3. Zeal

After bathing and getting a fresh change of clothes, the Inquisitor now returned to doing his rounds at Skyhold. After spending what seemed like an eternity at the Western Approach, he was happy to see greenery and get out of the harsh sun. Being a Circle mage, he wasn't used to spending so much time outdoors, especially not in the sunshine. Although he wasn't some fair-skinned maiden, his skin had gotten considerably darker in the sunlight.

The first stop was, of course, Cullen's tower.

Upon entering, Lord Trevelyan saw the dashing young Commander drowning in an assortment of papers. When Cullen looked up, he immediately seemed to be beaming with excitement. Trevelyan did his best not to think of a Mabari, but failed.

"Lord Trevelyan. You're back."

"It's good to be back. How have things been here?"

"Too quiet."

Cullen found it difficult to stand on ceremony with the Inquisitor. It took him little time to close the distance before he had pressed the Inquisitor against the stone wall and was holding him by the waist. There was a small pause as they tried to read each other, eyes meeting and then looking each other up and down. Cullen tentatively kissed him on the lips before pulling the Inquisitor closer by the waist, grinding against him.

"Careful, I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure? I want to have my time with you before some imminent disaster." Cullen took a moment to look him over. "You got a tan... I can't wait to see your tan lines when I undress you."

"How forward of you, Commander."

"Don't say something smart and ruin the moment. You always end up with that irritating smug smile and-" He saw the Inquisitor trying to hide the knowing smile and the one upturned lip. "Yes. That look."

"That's just my face." That look was plainly on his face and becoming smugger by the second.

"I know your face, and I know that look. I'd just as soon wipe it off your face." And with that, Cullen pulled the Inquisitor up, picking him off the ground with his hands settling around the Inquisitor's ass, allowing the Inquisitor to straddle him in mid-air, pressed against the wall. Pinning him to the wall, Cullen sought to kiss him everywhere he could. With all the grace of a Ferelden Mabari, he pulled at Trevelyan's shirt, fumbling with the buttons and accidentally pulled the shirt open popping off most of the buttons. They fell to the ground and scattered like a pearl necklace come undone.

"Easy, boy. I'm not going anywhere."

"Shit... I'm sorry." Cullen stopped for a moment to look at the disaster he'd created, but brushed it aside. "I'm sorry. I'll pay for that."

"Oh, you will pay." Trevelyan clucked his tongue and Cullen felt his dick twitch in his pants.

"Maker's mercy..." Still holding Trevelyan up with him straddling the Commander's waist, he carried the Inquisitor over to his desk, boots crunching fallen wayward buttons as he walked. Once at the desk, the only logical thing to do was to clear a place, and so a few stacks of papers flew off the desk when Cullen brushed them off haphazardly with his arm. "I want you so badly..."

"I can see that. But... is this really okay?"

"Of course. We haven't seen each other in... weeks? I spent so many nights just aching thinking about you..."

"I meant your paperwork."

"Oh. That. Well. Most of it's confirmation letters or thank you notes... I'll... I'm not dealing with it now. I have something important to do."

"Because you ache for me?"

"More than you know. And I'm glad you're safe." He leaned Trevelyan down, laying him on the desk, before kissing the exposed flesh of his chest and abs liberally. One hand gently fondled the Inquisitor, who elicited a surprised but satisfying gasp, while the other held him still, touching and teasing over skin where the Commander left kisses and made the skin redden with small bites and suck marks.

"C-Careful... someone might see..." Trevelyan smiled, pleased, but more worried for Cullen than himself.

"They can take notes for all I care." He laughed in spite of himself. "Or compose dirty limericks."

Pulling the Inquisitor a bit closer, he undid the button for Trevelyan's trousers. Gently this time, he pulled at them until they pooled at his boots and ankles. Kissing at the thinner fabric of the smallclothes, Cullen smirked before pulling them down, immediately running his tongue along the length of Trevelyan's growing erection.

Before when they had first started, Cullen was rather inexperienced in this area, which made complete sense since he had never been with a man before. However, he knew what he liked, so he at least knew more about being gentle there. Still, sometimes he found himself fumbling like a new dance partner. He followed Lord Trevelyan's lead, and made mental notes of what to do, and then sought to recreate the actions. Some of them he did like any novice, knowing the result but lacking the finesse to perform the action.

When he looked down to see his cock next to Cullen's scar before Cullen obscenely let the growing throb into his mouth, Trevelyan could see the results of his practice.

"Fuck..." The Inquisitor swore softly as Cullen worked on him. He still wasn't the best at it, sometimes accidentally scraping a tooth on the organ, but he was an eager student and had gotten much better at it.

With an obscene pop, Cullen pulled away to breathe, now licking at the root and at Trevelyan's balls, making his way down. One wandering hand reached up and squeezed at Trevelyan's nipple. When he was with women, he knew they could definitely enjoy someone fondling their breasts while working them over with a tongue. He imagined the same was true for men, and upon hearing the hitches in the Inquisitor's breath, he imagined correctly.

Cullen pulled Trevelyan's trousers and underwear all the way down and off. Although Trevelyan preferred to be naked rather than having little more on than his boots and shirt, he didn't question it when Cullen's hands gripped him underneath the knees and pushed them up closer to his chest. With more room, Cullen began to do his best to emulate Trevelyan's rimming technique.

He feared he was not as good as the Inquisitor as the Inquisitor managed to restrain his breathy voice swearing. When Lord Trevelyan did it to Cullen, he sometimes felt his knees wobble and buckle.

Trevelyan's hand reached down and gripped Cullen's hair roughly, not purposefully rough and with no intention of causing pain, but a feeling of necessity rushed over him. He was definitely messing up Cullen's perfectly coiffed hair, and he liked that.

Cullen spent his time alternating between sucking him and rimming him, finding rimming to be much easier. He hoped the Inquisitor wasn't able to notice his awkward fumbles, or accidentally getting his face wet by his own saliva. If Trevelyan did notice, he wasn't saying so.

After what seemed like an eternity, Cullen had gotten a good rhythm going with sucking, holding onto Trevelyan by the root and his balls, and the other hand that teased wherever he thought was best.

He hadn't properly read Trevelyan's body locking and the groans becoming louder and following closely one right after the other. As Trevelyan grew closer, Cullen surfaced for air. Upon taking a deep breath, he found himself splattered in hot sticky liquid as Trevelyan cried out sharply. It was a surprise for Cullen, but he began to chuckle at it in spite of himself.

"S-Sorry." Trevelyan apologized, although with a mischievous tone. "I wasn't... I didn't get you in the eye, did I?"

"No. You did mostly manage to get my mouth this time." He laughed and reached for a handkerchief. Trevelyan looked down and saw the sticky sheen had gotten his mouth, cheeks, and part of his nose. The image of Cullen with his hair now unkempt and falling into his face along with the white mess stuck around Cullen's scar was a picture he was going to commit to memory.

After getting himself cleaned up, Cullen now became bashful when he realized he had just taken the Inquisitor on top of his desk. Anyone could have walked in at any moment, and probably a few of the guards on the ramparts near them had heard it. He blushed thinking about it, but didn't voice his fear. In that moment, he hadn't cared at all, and would have been fine with an audience. With his head clear, he couldn't put the awkwardness of being discovered from his mind.

Trevelyan leaned up, and got off the desk. There was an awkward moment where Trevelyan offered Cullen a kiss, and Cullen chastely responded.

"We... I think next time... either up in my loft near the bed or... your room."

"Are you blushing again?" Trevelyan laughed. "You were so eager before. Did that knock the wind out of your sails?"

"No. Of course not." He lied. "I just don't want to put on a show for any of the soldiers."

"Of course." Trevelyan laughed and went along with him. "That must be it."

"Don't tease me."

"But I'm so good at it. Speaking of which..."

Trevelyan gripped Cullen roughly by the hair again, further messing it up and kissed him hard on the mouth. At once Cullen responded in kind, the fervor returning as they kissed and the Inquisitor pulled him closer in. With that smug look on his face, Trevelyan lowered himself to his knees and Cullen flushed pink and then deep red when he felt his own trousers pulled down to his ankles.

"W-Wait not..."

"Hush, boy."

Cullen whimpered as he felt himself being played with again. Standing with his hands on his desk almost parallel to his shoulders, he did his best not to buck into the Inquisitor's face as the expert hands and mouth worked him over. He swore under his breath.

"Please... don't stop..."

The sound of the door opening caught them both off guard. Cullen froze with sudden fear, reaching to pull up his pants but there wasn't enough time. Lord Trevelyan snuck under the desk quickly. Cullen remained standing, hoping no one would approach.

Leliana appeared in the doorway, and Cullen swore almost audibly this time.

"Cullen, have you seen the Inquisitor?"

"No. Not yet. He may be bathing."

"Oh. I need to speak with him."

"Alright." Cullen nodded and shivered when a warm moist feeling encompassed his dick again. Without looking down he could feel that Trevelyan was beginning to suck on him again. "Not now...!"

"Did you say something?"

"Oh. I was saying we probably... can't speak with h-him. Not now, anyway. He'll probably b-be making his rounds soon though." Cullen did his best to say it with a straight face and without his breath hitching, succeeding for the most part.

"...Are you alright?"

"M-Me? I'm fine. I'm..." Cullen swallowed a guttural noise. "It's been a stressful day."

"I can see that. You..." She looked to the mess of papers, scattered everywhere.

"Ah. That. Just... As I said a stressful day." He took a deep sigh of what he hoped Leliana would assume was exasperation and not pleasure.

"I won't take up more of your time. When you see Lord Trevelyan, let him know I would like to speak with him."

"Alright."

Cullen breathed more easily when he saw Leliana turn to walk away. She stopped however, and bent over to pick something up. His stomach lurched seeing she was holding a bead or something in her thumb and index finger.

"A shirt button. Hm." Her voice was bemused, but when she turned to face him, he could see it on her face. The two knew each other in an instant, and Cullen didn't look away, even though he sincerely felt the need to. "Well. I'll go now... I do like your hair that way, Cullen. You'll have to tell me how to make it look like that."

Her oily smile felt as smug as Trevelyan's, and she left without further ado.

"She definitely knows something."

"Oh, I wouldn't be surprised if she knew all along." Trevelyan spoke now from under the desk. "She is the spymaster after all."

"...You bastard." Cullen muttered sarcastically. "We almost got caught in the act. What were you thinking?"

"Oh? You want me to stop then...?" Trevelyan pulled his mouth away from Cullen's cock and spoke with mock innocence. He heard Cullen groan in his throat with his mouth closed.

"...No." Cullen blushed.

"That's what I thought, boy."


	4. Parvenu

The Inquisitor had gotten used to the frequent nightmares and headaches that Cullen frequently suffered from. In truth, they never bothered him. He felt helpless, not bothered. He wanted to be able to help Cullen through the pain and the sleepless nights. All he could do was try and comfort him, or reinforce how proud he was of Cullen’s desire to abstain from lyrium.

“Damn it…”

He heard the whispered muttering and turned over in his bed to see Cullen holding his head in his hands.

“Are you alright?” Trevelyan moved closer and sat up. In the wee hours of the morning, there wasn’t much light but he could still make out the figure of the Commander rather easily. “Do you need something?”

“I’m fine. I’m sorry I woke you.”

“You didn’t.” He could see Cullen holding his head in his hands. Trevelyan moved his hands to Cullen’s head, momentarily withdrawing when Cullen flinched. “Headache?”

“…Yes.”

“A bad one?” Cullen sighed his response. He moved his hands back to Cullen’s scalp. “Here. Let me help.”

“It’s fine, Inquisitor you don’t…” Cullen paused but shook his head. “I’m… doing it again, aren’t I. I don’t mean to push you away. There’s just only so much that you can do.”

“You say that, but I defeat impossible odds on a daily basis.” Cullen could practically feel Trevelyan’s smile when he felt the lips on the back of his neck. Cullen sighed, more gently this time. “Let me help, if I can.”

“…Alright.”

Cullen didn’t like the idea of burdening the Inquisitor, or involving him in personal matters. But, considering their present arrangement, the Inquisitor was becoming his personal matters. Letting people in, and letting them help was never something he was good at, even if it was family. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the Inquisitor was just as insistent as his sister but much more present at the moment. It was inescapable. Surrendering wasn’t something he was good at doing.

He momentarily tensed when he felt the strong fingers press against his scalp, fearing there was some magic to follow. But the mage’s hands just moved firmly along his scalp, through his hair. Cullen gave out a small but satisfied gasp feeling his head massaged like this. He frequently rubbed his head, or temples, or the bridge of his nose when a migraine came on, but it felt much more enjoyable when someone else did it.

“How does it feel? Any better?”

“Mm…” Cullen wasn’t sure. The pain didn’t go away, but maybe some of the tension. “It helps, thank you.”

“Just relax. As best as you can, anyway.” Trevelyan had never really done this before, but he hoped it would help. Maybe the thought counted more than anything. 

He pressed his fingers with gentle trepidation against the back of Cullen’s neck where his skull met it at the nape and rubbed there with his thumbs. From there, the hands moved up and rubbed the back of his head and towards his ears. Cullen seemed to be receptive to it, periodically humming approval.

The Inquisitor pulled Cullen closer against him. He could tell now that the man was naked, and gave a small chuckle as he kissed at Cullen’s shoulders. He tentatively reached one hand down, pulling him closer when he wrapped it around the Commander’s chest, hand teasing him slightly. He felt Cullen’s small laugh reverberate through his back. The other hand massaged Cullen’s right temple with gentle pressure.

“You’re… beautiful. By the way.” Trevelyan cleared his throat at his own awkwardness. Surely there had been a better way to phrase it, but he couldn’t think of a better way to do it. “I guess I have a weakness for blondes.”

He felt Cullen’s snorting laugh, a lazy ripple of muscle. Cullen was glad the blush couldn’t be seen in the dark.

“Where did that come from?” He asked, smiling into the darkness.

“Nowhere. I just… wanted to say it.”

“Could you… say it again?”

“I would, but I’m afraid I would spoil you.” The Inquisitor recovered nicely as his hand moved down from the chest to Cullen’s abdominals, admiring his nudity in that moment without any fabric to get in his way. “You Fereldens are like Mabari. You call them cute, let them share your bed, and then they end up getting saliva all over your face.”

Cullen laughed a bit more loudly before he turned around kissing Trevelyan full on the mouth before nipping at the Inquisitor’s neck.

“Yes, just like that.” Trevelyan laughed.

“What can I say, you’re not subtle in expressing what you want.”

“Is your head feeling better?”

“A little. Although…” Cullen gave a short smile that made its way to bashfulness. “I’m glad it’s dark and you can’t see my hair right now.”

“You look good with bedhead. Especially when it’s my bed.”

“Oh, that was saucy, too.” Cullen laughed, biting the Inquisitor’s bottom lip.

“I was…” Trevelyan pulled away for a moment. “I was wondering if you might consider making that a more permanent thing. Of course, you could stay in your tower if you wanted, I’m not trying to displace you. But if you’re interested, you could…”

“Keep you warm?”

“Among other things?”

“You know I enjoy sharing your bed. It’s much more… tidy than mine anyway. And your roof doesn’t leak.”

“I’m glad you’re coming with us. To Adamant, I mean.” Trevelyan smiled as Cullen filled more of the distance between them, now facing him. He could almost see Cullen through the shadow, his silhouette reaching to pull him closer. “We could share a tent, if you like.”

“That would be rather obvious. Especially if the tent started… rocking.”

“I promise not to rock the tent. Too much.”

“I don’t know. It may be risky for you. There would be soldiers all around.”

“I would risk that. For you, I would. I… This isn’t exactly an easy thing to say, but you make me happy. And I enjoy this. Whatever this is with us. I would like it to be…”

“To be what?” Cullen furrowed a brow. “More frequent? Because I am willing, but I’m not a teenager either.”

“Trust me, you don’t have an endurance problem.” Trevelyan laughed. “What I mean is… and I don’t know how to say it delicately but… I’m not looking for anyone else.”

“Oh?” Cullen was confused for a moment, before it clicked. “Oh… Oh. You mean, exclusively us?”

“Yes. In a manner of speaking.”

“I… Well, you know I didn’t have… I’m not bedding scullery maids on the side, if that’s what you’re saying.”

“No, I wasn’t saying that. What I meant was, I haven’t been sharing my bed with anyone but you since our arrangement began. And… the way you make me feel… I didn’t want to share it with anyone else but you. I still don’t. I like you. A lot. And…” The Inquisitor felt himself fumbling with his words. He felt that he shouldn’t have given Cullen a hard time about his blushing, since he was sure he was quite red at the moment. “Do you feel the same?”

“I’ve thought of no one else but you for a very long time.” Cullen admitted, not really grasping the Inquisitor’s very thinly veiled intentions. “I would tell you if I wanted our… arrangement to stop.”

“Cullen.” The Inquisitor sighed loudly.

“What?”

“I wanted to tell you this before we go to battle at Adamant. Because closing rifts and stopping assassins are not the same as a full-scale battle. I know you’re a capable fighter, but there is still a very real chance that one of us… or both of us…”

“Inquisitor, I know the risks of battle. I know how quickly things can change or go wrong.”

“Then you’ll understand why I wanted to tell you before it all started. In case anything did happen, I wanted you to know how I felt.”

“You… What do you… feel?” He could tell Cullen was getting closer to understanding his intentions.

“If it isn’t a problem, I would like to continue our relationship together… romantically. If possible. More than just the physical. I know that’s… Your situation is difficult, I appreciate that. But I…” Trevelyan could think of no other way to say it. “I love you, and I want to be with you. If you’re alright with that.”

“…” Cullen sat back on the bed, more than a little stunned. He was blushing still, but now he’d been struck speechless.

“You didn’t know.” Trevelyan sighed and nodded to himself. “Well, at least I was direct then. Beating around the bush would have been…”

“I want you too.” Cullen interrupted, the serious tone cutting through Trevelyan’s words. “I can’t be certain how I feel, or… maybe I do feel the same way. I do want to continue this with you. Romantically. I…”

“You what?”

“Being with a man is not how I imagined my life. I don’t mean that in a bad way, and I certainly don’t mean it to insult you. When I say I want this, I do mean it. My other relationships… with women… don’t really compare to this. I suppose… I suppose I do love you. It’s not nearly as romantic to say it that way, I know. I’m sorry, I’m botching this all up, aren’t I?”

“No. You aren’t.”

“I am, aren’t I… I haven’t answered your declaration with the same enthusiasm. That’s bad, isn’t it? I know that’s bad…”

“Cullen, relax. I’m not trying to force you to feel something you don’t.”

“I don’t know if I do.” He admitted. “I don’t want you to die, and I’d give my life to protect you. And I also want to spend time with you… romantically. But there’s… there’s so much… and I’m… It’s very complicated.”

“I know it is.”

“I do love you.” He nodded. “I wish I could say it with more passion. I don’t want you to feel like your feelings aren’t being reciprocated, because they are. I love you. And I want you. And I want to follow where this leads. But I need to figure out how to go from here… with… telling other people, or my sister, or… I’m worried that it would be a scandal. This really shouldn’t be… with you being the Inquisitor and me as your Commander. It feels inappropriate. I don’t care what people say about me, but I care what they’ll say about you. And us. I feel… trapped right now. I want to give you what you want, what you deserve. I’m coming up short.”

“You aren’t.” Trevelyan smiled. “I’m actually very happy. I want you by my side. Everything else will work itself out.”

“Just as long as you know I do… love you, that is. It’s not something that comes out naturally. I think that may be part of the problem too.”

“You can practice if you want.” Trevelyan joked. “I want you to feel comfortable, I didn’t mean to make it complicated.”

“It already was complicated. Saying it makes it a little less complicated though.” Cullen moved to kneel on the bed before he moved his mouth closer to the Inquisitor’s. “I would like to practice though.”

“Oh?” Trevelyan gave a naughty expression, that he hoped Cullen could see.

“I love you.” He kissed the Inquisitor. “And… thank you. My head feels much better. Clearer now.”

“I’m glad. But I’m going to need you to keep saying it. For practice, you understand.” Trevelyan laughed and kissed the Commander again. “And don’t think this gets you out of your punishment for my shirt…”

“Ah. Yes. That. Well…” Cullen blushed. “Could you… punish me for something now?”

“You haven’t done anything else wrong. That I know of.”

“Well…” Cullen blushed shyly. He cleared his throat. “Could you think of something I’ve done that would merit… being tied to the bed again? I… really enjoyed that. And… a tent has no bedframe.”

“You want me to tie you up and tease you?”

“Well… yes. I am saying that. Among other things. Er… please. Sir.”

“For you, anything. Lie back.”


	5. What Remains

For Cullen, the entirety of Adamant was a constant surge of adrenaline. Everything happened in such quick succession that he hadn’t noticed the panicky headache that had reared up from the back of his skull until it was time to wait.  
He berated himself for not noticing sooner. The thrill and chaos of the battlefield had distracted him. Overseeing the battle, commanding the troops, and in all of that he had lost sight of the Inquisitor until he had slipped into the Fade.   
The time for waiting was the worst of it, trying to get the battle under control while fretting over what would or might have happened. And just like that, the Inquisitor came back again.

Seeing the Inquisitor – his Inquisitor – striding back to camp after that misadventure had been the most relieved he’d been since Haven. Thankfully, there was less singing. The man strode in, confident and overwhelmed with the implications of Adamant and the Fade. Seeing him, Cullen’s mind was taken over by instinct.

It had probably started off as a move towards the Inquisitor to congratulate him for the victory. Or to see to his injuries. Or to express relief.

Instead, he shocked himself when he moved up to him. Just before the Inquisitor could thank Cullen for his efforts to keep the battle under control, he felt himself seized by the collar of his armor and nearly thrown off balance when he was pulled closer into Cullen’s kiss. 

It wasn’t a particularly graceful kiss. Their teeth had smacked together when Cullen pressed in, but it soon became a rather intimate moment… which was witnessed by half of the camp, including Leliana’s informants, and the party.

In that moment, Cullen didn’t care. He deepened the kiss, eyes blissfully closed and unrestrained as he pulled the Inquisitor against him. The embrace was crushing, but the two of them had never felt safer. Surprise gave way to passion as the Inquisitor kissed back. It wasn’t until the Inquisitor moved back from the kiss that Cullen finally focused on what he had done… and in front of whom he had done it.

Cassandra’s slack-jawed awestruck face was almost as jarring as the fact that Varric shared it. Iron Bull seemed surprised but only with his eyes, and Blackwall repeated the gesture, but looked away to give them more privacy which made sense in his mind. Cole seemed to be ignoring the entirety of it, likely having been scurrying through both of their minds for the longest of times. Vivienne was less surprised, rolling her eyes with a smile. Solas did not seem upset at all, but his impatient expression made it clear he didn’t think now was the right time.

And then there was Dorian and Sera, who were losing their minds. Loudly. There was applause and gasping which just made everyone else very quiet.

“Well. I feel welcomed back.” The Inquisitor cleared his throat, trying to keep the self-satisfied smile off his face and failing miserably.

“Inquisitor, you…” Cullen was turning bright red but doing an admirable job of not letting his composure crumble. “We should talk later. I’ve taken up enough of your time. Good work out there.”

And Cullen quickly turned on his heel and walked away, ears burning. He could still hear the hoots from Dorian and Sera as he put considerable distance between himself and the Inquisitor, now burying himself in dealing with the troops and praying the blush would dissipate.

 

Of course, rumors spread rather quickly at camp. More so the way Dorian and Sera were carrying on. Cullen found himself avoiding the awkward smiles of the troops and quiet titters around him.

He was glad they were being nosy from afar rather than confronting him about it. In quiet moments, he ran his hand down his face and sighed deeply. A momentary lapse of self-control, and now he was the center of attention. It wasn’t bad attention, necessarily, but the idea that people were talking about him… and the Inquisitor… and the two of them together, bothered him.

His mind came to a very obvious conclusion. One that was going to be his private hell. He was going to have to embrace it, pretend it wasn’t a big deal, and act like it was business as usual. The more he tried to fight it, the worse off it was going to be.

He felt his face very hot as he moved through the camp and stopped. He was now in front of the Inquisitor’s tent.

“Andraste’s knickers…” He swore to himself very quietly.

Sneaking around before had not been ideal, but it did seem so much more convenient when it was out of the public eye. Even climbing his way to the Inquisitor’s bedchamber had felt like he was both concealing a secret and announcing it to the world. And that was well before the ropes or being put over the Inquisitor’s knee.

He swallowed air and puffed out his chest before entering, confidently. And once the tent flap had closed, he let that façade crumble away.

“Inquisitor, I…” He stopped for a moment and noticed the Inquisitor was in a corner of the spacious tent, sparsely clothed in a towel and kneeling by a basin of water. “Oh. I… Excuse me. You’re bathing.”

“I’m… attempting. Bathing might be too generous a word for it.” The Inquisitor laughed, standing up. Cullen blushed. “You don’t have to look away. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“…” Cullen’s face made an uncomfortable twitch, trying to will the blush away.

“I was just finishing up. A few light injuries, a ton of dust… And whatever Fade residue leaves behind.”

“Do you need… help bathing?”

“No. I’m fine. I’ve cleaned up myself and my wounds as best as I can.”

“Nothing serious. Right.”

“Maybe a new scar for you to kiss later.”

Cullen laughed uncomfortably.

“Trevelyan, would…” Cullen tried to look more confident than he was. “Would you mind if I shared your tent tonight?”

“I was going to ask you to stay. You’re very bold today.” Trevelyan moved closer, the slender towel draped precariously around his waist. “I find that very attractive.”

“You do?” Cullen laughed between his teeth. “I imagine you would.”

Without a second thought they were kissing again. Cullen felt over the bare skin with his gloves, gripping Trevelyan’s ass underneath the towel.

“I think Dorian and Sera might give us a standing ovation when we leave the tent tomorrow.”

“…Please don’t remind me.”

“What do you think they imagine we’re doing right now?” He winked at Cullen’s discomfort.

“Probably something… depraved.” He laughed ruefully.

“I hope so. It’s probably better than what I am going to do to you.”

Cullen smiled, but the expression turned remorseful. “I wanted to apologize for that. I don’t know what came over me.”

“With any luck, it will be me… coming over you…”

Cullen rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. I shouldn’t have kissed you like that. I’m sorry.”

Without blinking, the Inquisitor had moved and was now holding Cullen by the balls, squeezing rather tightly. A weak yelp echoed out of Cullen’s throat before feeling a kiss to his neck. He whimpered as the tight hand felt him up.

“Don’t apologize for kissing me. Especially not that kiss. If you do it again, I’ll put you in stocks and make your ass so red it glows in the dark.”

“S-Sorry… for saying sorry. I mean.”

The Inquisitor frowned and let go. The man was adorable but frustrating, and despite it all he was inevitably drawn to like him even more. Cullen felt Trevelyan’s hands on his waist, moving him closer. The kiss that followed was slower and more deliberate.

“I wish you wouldn’t apologize so much. You haven’t done anything wrong. Even when I punish you, I just act like you have. But you rarely do.” He laughed in spite of himself.

“Yes. Well. I wish it hadn’t been so… abrupt of me.”

“I was flattered. You kissed me like a war hero.”

“In a way, you are.”

“I should be the one kissing you like that.” Trevelyan smiled. “Which I would have done if we weren’t trying to keep it a secret. But that ship has sailed…”

“I know. That’s why I apologized. I know you wanted to keep it a secret but…”

“Are you serious? I don’t care if people know we’re together. I was keeping it a secret for your sake. I didn’t want you to be overwhelmed or scared. You wanted me and I didn’t want to scare you away.”

“And I am… grateful. Though. I don’t know where to go from here…”

“Do you still want me?”

“Of course I want you… I thought that was clear when I asked to spend the night in your tent.”

“I just like hearing you say it.” The Inquisitor winked, and Cullen gripped his ass tighter in turn.

“This still feels inappropriate.”

“Because I was a Circle mage and you were a Templar? Or because I’m the Inquisitor and you’re my Commander? Or because we’re both men? …Or is it because I could have you on your knees servicing me before I even completed the sentence…?”

“…A mix of all, I suppose.”

“Well, I admit it will be very difficult to hide our affair now that it’s gone public like this.” The Inquisitor smiled, and Cullen felt the same awkward smile as usual come into place. “But I was never ashamed of you. Or us.”

“Nor was I.” Cullen stated immediately. “Well. Not… completely. More by the… odd circumstances. And… a little embarrassed that I…”

“Enjoy being disciplined?”

“…In a manner of speaking.”

“Then are we alright?”

“Yes. I think so. We… Well. No. Actually. We aren’t.”

“…What’s wrong?” The Inquisitor’s smile quickly disappeared. The script had suddenly switched from witty flirtatious banter into something serious.

Without much warning, Cullen kissed the Inquisitor so hard it knocked him off balance. The kiss was returned, hesitantly before he felt the towel pulled away and cast aside.

“Nothing’s really wrong. But I did want to say that I’m… very glad that you didn’t die.” Cullen pressed his forehead against Trevelyan’s. He gently kissed the man’s forehead, then his nose. And then he gently stroked the Inquisitor’s cheek, kissing him gently. “I was… more than a little worried that you might not be coming back to me.”

“Cullen…”

“I know you lead from the front. But have a care for me, can you? I need you to stay alive for me. I… need you. Please.”

“Come to bed with me, Cullen.”

 

Cullen had never undressed so quickly, though it helped that Lord Trevelyan was helping him and casting discarded clothing aside. Before he knew it, he was just in his smallclothes and groaning as the Inquisitor rubbed him hard through them.

“W…” Cullen’s voice caught in his throat, the feeling of lips on his neck making him forget words. “Wait… Wait, I…”

“What is it?”

“Could… Could we try something?” Cullen looked down, then back up. He was red-faced but determined. “I want… you to enter me.”

“Are you sure?”

“I… am sure. Please prepare me for it, but it is what I want. I’ve heard it can be uncomfortable so… take your time.”

“Good news for you, then. You always moan so loudly when I use my fingers.” Trevelyan’s laugh made Cullen’s dick throb before he felt himself pushed down onto the set of cushions and blankets. The Inquisitor settled on top of Cullen, pushing the Commander’s legs apart and easing against him. “I’m going to do this with you lying down, but when the time comes you’re going to ride me. It’s the least painful way to go for your first time. And after that… Well, we can see if you enjoy riding me or what other way you’d have me take you.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And one more thing: follow my orders. It will likely feel uncomfortable, or perhaps distressing. I don’t want this to hurt. You need to enjoy this. If it starts to hurt or you need me to stop, you tell me.”

“I understand.”

“Stay with me… Oh, and don’t even think of touching yourself without permission.” The Inquisitor was grinding up against him, nibbling on Cullen’s collarbone.

“Mm…”

“Did you hear me?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you with me?”

“Yes, sir.” Cullen repeated.

 

The lubricant made things much easier than Cullen imagined. He was surprised at how easily he was able to take fingers and not feel like it was uncomfortable like before. It was still an odd sensation, but once Trevelyan was working him over, he stopped caring so much about that. He tried to keep his voice down, still self-conscious that anyone outside could hear them. The chances of that were quite low with the insulation the tent offered, but still.

His hair was a complete mess, and that would have bothered him more if it weren’t for the fact that the Inquisitor knew was drawing throaty breaths out of him with every movement. He awkwardly hoped that he had been this good for women he had slept with. 

Everyone deserved to feel this way.

Trevelyan was doing his utmost to make Cullen moan and cry out, though, fingers teasing him open and lips that periodically moved down to suck at his shaft. The maddening pulse of fingers in and out and lips, tongue, and teeth made him lose track of time. All he knew was he didn’t want it to end.

“How do you feel?”

“I’m fine. Please… continue.”

“Alright.”

After what felt like the longest next few minutes of his life, having three fingers pushing in and out until there was little resistance and he was fully lubricated, Cullen was leaking and starting to moan in small hisses like a kettle about to boil. He would seem quiet and then a half moan would push out of him from his belly.

“I think you’re ready. Here. I need you to straddle me. Like you would a horse.”

“Haha…”

“I know, I walked into that one.” Trevelyan laughed and shed the last of his clothing. Cullen smiled and moved into position. He admired the way the Inquisitor lubricated himself suggestively.

One last fleeting kiss and Cullen felt a sense of nervous excitement as he tried to get into a comfortable position for the first push. He was overcome with the idea that this was actually going to happen, that it was deliberate. And even scarier, and even better, was that it was going to mean something.

“I hope this doesn’t hurt…”

“Take your time. And if it does hurt, pull away. Go slow. And don’t move around until you’re ready to.”

“Sounds like someone’s experienced.”

“Well, you’re no innocent Circle mage ready to experience the joys of puberty. But even so, I don’t want to hurt you. At least… not in the bad way.”

“Right. Not in the bad way.” Cullen snorted.

“Don’t worry. There will be plenty of time to tie you to the bed or experiment with clamps and have it hurt in the good way.”

“I hope so.” Cullen laughed boldly, kissing Trevelyan again, hard. He was going to do his best to enjoy the moment. He felt safe, even though he was nervous. “Alright just… give me a moment.”

“Take your time.”

Though Cullen was prone, on his knees over the Inquisitor who was sitting up, it was much harder than he expected to get the Inquisitor into the right position. Even Trevelyan had to chuckle as the two of them tried to find Cullen’s entrance. Once they found it, Cullen willed himself to relax as the Inquisitor held him in position.

“Remember to breathe.” Trevelyan advised gently as Cullen began to tense. The head of the Inquisitor’s cock was just starting to move into place. With more lubricant added, it slipped further and Cullen’s breath caught.

Trevelyan pulled back, allowing Cullen to collect himself before they went again, this time slipping in more easily than before. Cullen was still nervous at the sensation. It was not pain, but more of a kind of discomfort from the fullness as he lowered himself down gently. Every so often, he would pull away and start again, until he went down gently. Cullen was deeply embarrassed by how long he feared he was taking, but once he was there he was able to breathe a bit more normally.

“Are you alright?”

“Y-Yes. It’s… I think you’re all the way in…?”

“I am. Now just relax. And hold it there.” Trevelyan added with a kiss. Cullen murmured something into the kiss but did not repeat himself, holding onto Trevelyan’s shoulders for support.

“Can I move…?”

“Do you want to? Do you feel alright to move?”

“Maker, yes…”

“Go ahead. Slow at first. There will be plenty of time for quick thrusts.”

Cullen moaned as he moved up and then down again. Trevelyan moved to hold Cullen’s waist, while Cullen continued to hold his shoulders. The Commander found himself thankful for the frequent kisses which helped muffle what was probably quite loud.

The up and down motion continued, with Cullen trying to sneakily rub himself against the Inquisitor’s stomach, just for the sake of something to give him greater pleasure. The Inquisitor laughed and took Cullen’s cock in his hand, stopping the friction and was rewarded with a pitiful whine from the Commander.

“You’re being fucked, Commander. How does it feel?”

“Really… good…”

“And what else?”

“…Thank you for fucking me, sir.”

Trevelyan laughed. “I was actually wondering if you were in pain at all, but you can thank me all you want.”

Cullen blushed disastrously and even more so feeling the Inquisitor’s laugh push the cock further up. He moaned sharply, pressing his forehead against the Inquisitor’s chest and began to rock himself against Lord Trevelyan’s cock, hoping for more stimulation.

“You want more, boy?”

Cullen nodded, breathlessly. The Inquisitor’s hands on Cullen’s hips tightened and he gasped loudly when the pelvis moved up to meet him, striking him deeper than before. The deep movements and thrusts continued, turning Cullen into a gibbering mess to be kissed gently and fucked roughly by the Inquisitor. Their fun stopped momentarily for the Inquisitor to reapply lubrication when he thought Cullen’s gasps sounded strained.

Up and down in quick succession, Cullen’s legs and thighs shook as he squeezed himself tighter for more resistance and pleasure. His legs nearly turned to jelly when the Inquisitor’s hands moved, one cupping Cullen’s balls and the other a loose grip on his cock. The left hand squeezed and pushed his balls around while the other hand very lightly stroked him. At one point, he was sure Cullen was getting too much pleasure out of it so he instead switched to one finger that gently circled the head of Cullen’s cock which caused Cullen to huff and puff in frustration.

“Please…”

“No. Not yet.” He affirmed removing the hand but continuing to tease at Cullen’s balls. He almost gurgled when he whined. That turned to a sudden gasp when the hand slapped Cullen hard on the backside, which made him giggle after the fact.

“Can… Can I cum…?”

“Hm. I don’t know. Can you?”

“I could if you’d let me.” Cullen’s smart remark earned him another spank and he laughed, kissing the Inquisitor hard.

“Say please.”

“…Please, may I cum, Inquisitor?”

“Put your hands on your head. I control how you cum.”

“Hn…” He bit back a protest as the hands reluctantly and shakily came to his head. He could only imagine how messy his hair was between the sweat and the heat. Once he was in the right position, the Inquisitor’s hands went back to his balls and gently stroking his cock.

Cullen was about to complain when he felt the Inquisitor thrust up from underneath, a long hard thrust that pulled a long moan out of Cullen before he could suppress it. By the time the Inquisitor pulled down, Cullen pressed his forehead to the Inquisitor’s, stray hairs spilling from his hands.

Another thrust and Cullen moaned, giving into the pleasure and kissing Trevelyan madly. The thrusts continued long and slow and sharp, but the hand that stroked him barely gave him anything to work with. Once Cullen was reduced to needy kisses and whimpering, the speed increased and the hand squeezed and worked Cullen’s shaft up and down.

The hand moved from his balls to stroke Cullen’s chest, squeezing here and there and running up and down his neck. The touch made him seethe with pleasure along with the thrusting motions and the hand on his cock. 

“I… I think I’m…”

“Do it. Cum for me, Cullen.”

Cullen could barely jibber out a response, the pleasure erasing his mental faculties as his eyes probably blurred looking into the Inquisitor’s. White hot liquid splashed Trevelyan’s stomach as the Inquisitor’s hand allowed him to fully cum, continuing to stroke him quickly through the orgasm.

Once the orgasm began to pass, Trevelyan pulled himself out of Cullen with a rather obscene pop, and began to stroke himself, kissing Cullen everywhere he could. Cullen had noticed that Trevelyan’s urge to kiss, nip, or bite was so much more pronounced when he was close. He bared his neck as the Inquisitor licked him from his collarbone to his Adam’s apple, stroking himself faster.

Cullen took control of the moment, freeing the Inquisitor’s hand from his own cock, and used his own to stroke Trevelyan. With Cullen’s hand on him, Trevelyan pulled Cullen closer ferociously kissing him everywhere, face, neck, chest, and just near his ear. He heard Trevelyan’s breath hitch and felt the warm sticky liquid come out, some coating his hand, but most going onto the Inquisitor’s stomach again.

Cullen kissed him through the haze of pleasure until the throes of it stopped.

When it cleared, they were just two people who were flushed and sweaty, and breathing heavily. One was a stickier than the other, but there was a moment of quiet clarity as they stared at each other, looking each other in the eyes as their breaths remained heavy.

Cullen broke the look first, seeming pensive. And then, with an impish smile, he moved his lips down and licked off some of the cum from the Inquisitor’s stomach. And he saw the Inquisitor blush brighter than Cullen had ever blushed previously. That alone led to some awkward chuckling as they both came down.

“…I can get a wet towel you know.” The Inquisitor offered, meeker now than before.

“It’s not the first time you’ve gotten my face sticky.”

And the two broke into more laughter and giggles. The Inquisitor pulled away to get a damp towel while Cullen moved off from his knees with a slight grimace. His legs now felt numb and shaky from having been kneeling and straddling the Inquisitor for so long. He stretched his legs out with some slight pain, which made the Inquisitor smile when he came over with the towel. He gently wiped himself off before wiping Cullen’s chest and cock off on the towel.

“If your legs were hurting, we could have taken a break.”

“They weren’t hurting. At least… not that I noticed until afterwards.”

“Well, next time you could try lying on your stomach. Or on your back. Those don’t have pressure on your knees.”

“But wouldn’t you knees hurt?”

“Not if I kneel on a pillow or something. Or… you could try fucking me.”

“Mm… Now that is tempting. But I think I want you to take me next time… only more like the last few hard ones you gave me towards the end…”

“He’s been fucked once and already he’s hungry for more.” Trevelyan laughed. “I’d still prepare you like last time. Though it will probably be easier to get started. But I do want to try what it would be like with me sitting in your lap, not kneeling but with my legs around your waist.”

“I… would like that very much.” Cullen blushed again imagining it. The Inquisitor would be so kissable in that position… “Next time though. Er. Next next time, I mean.”

“That’s right. The next time, I think I’ll have you on your stomach so I can whisper naughty things into your ear about what a bad Templar boy you are lusting after a mage…”

“I’m not a Templar anymore.” Cullen answered off-handedly, which made the Inquisitor quirk a brow. Still not getting it, the Inquisitor waggled his eyebrows. “Oh. You mean. Pretend. During… I get it.”

“Do you?”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Are you sure? I can draw you a picture if you need it.”

“No, thank you. I understand what you meant now.”

“Good. But that can wait. I haven’t quite finished kissing you. And once I’m done kissing you, I’ll show you what I meant in action.”

“…Alright, but if I walk funny tomorrow, everyone’s going to know what you did.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I can help you stretch before it comes to that. But, you should probably be prepared for some applause from Sera or Dorian. You were… quite vocal.” Cullen blushed brightly and hid his face in his hands. “…I was joking.”


	6. Wicked Charm

By mid-morning, they were sure they would be missed if they kept at it for much longer. It was hardly surprising now that everyone seemed to be aware of it, but it wasn’t exactly professional. Cullen knew better, but he had a hard time stopping himself. Even though he could say to stop at any time, he didn’t want it to stop. He didn’t want the touching and the kisses and the rope marks and occasional biting and the sometimes almost too rough to enjoy sex to stop.

He did find the foreplay almost more fun than the actual sex. The sex itself was great, and he felt like a teenager but the way Lord Trevelyan knew how to tease him to distraction and make him beg for the chance to be teased. This was one of those times.

Cullen flinched when the hand came down over his backside, as he always did. Naked, and splayed over Trevelyan’s lap. His cock stiffly brushed against Trevelyan’s leg, but when he moved to get more friction, the Inquisitor would smack his ass extra hard and Cullen would whimper and obey the non-verbal command.

Part of him would have felt ashamed for being splayed so shamelessly over another man’s lap, but he found such enjoyment in the whimpering. Trevelyan never spanked him with weak and playful slaps, like a couple playing kinky pretend; Trevelyan spanked him like he was punishing a misbehaving child, and that was the way Cullen preferred it.

The spanking continued with Cullen’s breathy whimpers. Now and then, Trevelyan would rub his ass and admire the redness and the welts he was raising. Cullen never cried from the spanking itself, but the pain would make his eyes water. Periodically, he would wipe at his eyes. Trevelyan would chuckle when he did that.

“Not too rough, is it?”

“No, sir. Please. Continue…”

“Is that your idea of begging?” Trevelyan’s hand came down and made Cullen grunt. “Because I know I’ve taught you how to do it better. I think what I need to do is tutor you. If I had more time, I’d keep you over my knee for a while. Maybe even make you cry…”

The spankings came quicker, before Cullen could find words. He must not have wanted a response at all. Instead, Cullen began to gasp and grunt through clenched teeth.

“You’re very loud, Cullen.” Trevelyan chuckled and rubbed at Cullen’s ass. “If you’re much louder, someone’s going to hear you. And if someone catches you over my knee, there’ll be no hiding it. Or do you want them to know that I make sure you behave appropriately?”

“P…Please…” Cullen tried to hold in his breath, rubbing himself against Trevelyan’s leg.

“That’s better…” The Inquisitor reached down and gripped Cullen’s hair with one hand, holding him steady. “But I expect more from you. I expect… enthusiastic obedience.”

After a painful twenty minutes, Cullen was red-faced, red-assed, and whimpering more and more, unable to speak.

“Stand up. And get dressed. We’ll continue this later.”

When Cullen was getting dressed, he couldn’t help but rub his ass with an audible wince. Trevelyan’s hands wrapped around Cullen’s waist and pulled him in closer.

“I fear I’m going to be late now.” Cullen laughed when he felt Trevelyan nipping at his neck.

“You were late a half hour ago when I had you in bed.”

“At least you can’t punish me for that, then.” Cullen laughed. “You were very persuasive.”

“Is that what we’re calling it?”

“And adventurous.” Cullen laughed. “Always… adventurous.”

“That reminds me. I have part two of your punishment ready.”

Cullen flinched and straightened up. “I… Should we? I’m afraid the soldiers will knock on the door if we take much longer.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Trevelyan turned Cullen around and pushed him up against the table, a well-placed knee rubbing up against Cullen. “Now, turn around, pull your pants down, and place your hands on the table.”

“But…”

“Do what I say, or I’ll put you back over my knee and we’ll try again.” Trevelyan pushed his knee in further. “And I won’t be held responsible for what happens when soldiers come knocking to find their Commander being punished for insubordination.”

Cullen blushed, looking down. The idea of it made him harder and he knew the Inquisitor could feel it. Even so, he liked the idea of being caught being punished more than how it would actually play out if it happened.

“Yes, sir.” He offered weakly and turned around.

He heard footsteps moving away from him as he fumbled with his pants. He heard something being opened and went to look back before a hand pushed his head back to look away.

“Eyes ahead, Commander.”

“Sorry, sir.” His pants were unbuckled and they pooled at his ankles, now standing in just his rather skimpy smallclothes that didn’t do much to hide his freshly spanked ass. He felt the colder air keenly. He waited expectantly, breathing in sharply.

Trevelyan laughed and moved behind him, pulling his smallclothes down too. He smiled at the sight and admired his handiwork. He heard a box being placed on the table next to him but didn’t look at it, afraid of some new punishment to come.

An oiled hand moved to touch him, spreading his ass now. The large finger pressed inside him with less resistance than before. Their morning sex hadn’t make him loose, but it made it much easier to spread him open. And at least this time, it wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable.

Trevelyan continued to tease him open, two fingers, and then finally three. Cullen’s cock rose to attention, giving him away. He watched it leak traitorously, but Trevelyan ignored his arousal for now. He had been afraid that the Inquisitor planned to take him against the table. Surely more sex would just make them even more late. He also wondered what the point of having him get dressed had been.

Maybe Trevelyan planned to fuck him and then leave him leaking before being told to get dressed. The thought of it made him keen and moan against the fingers, pushing up against them. The Inquisitor let out a cruel chuckle and indulged him for a few moments before withdrawing his hand.

“Please…”

“Hush.”

The box opened next to him, and Cullen’s cock throbbed with arousal and curiosity. He wanted to look, but he didn’t.

The feeling of something pushing against him, spreading him open again made him gasp. It was cold. And metal. His cock jerked up and leaked enthusiastically as it became very clear what was happening.

He let out a low moan as it pushed inside of him up to the hilt.

“Good boy. You took it pretty easily. I guess you do have practice…” Trevelyan smirked and pressed it further in.

Cullen knew without looking that it was some kind of phallus. He wasn’t some ignorant child, but he had considered that more something women dealt with. He wasn’t sure why he was so surprised. He had just assumed with two men, there would be no need.

The plug was like a dildo, but it was flared at the base and nestled right up against Cullen. Trevelyan pushed it in, teasing him by jostling it in. Cullen moaned again, pressing up against it. He wanted the teasing and pleasure to continue. He wanted to feel the maddening in and out thrusting motions again. His cock leaked liberally and he pushed back on Trevelyan’s hand that played with the base more and more.

“Do you like your new toy?”

“Fuck yes…” Cullen gave a contented smile, breathless.

“I’m glad. I bought it just for you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You may reconsider that opinion soon.” The Inquisitor laughed again and reached down. Cullen felt the fabric of his smallclothes and his trousers being pulled up. Cullen began to whine when he felt them pull over his throbbing cock and Trevelyan buckled his pants in place. A hand pressed against the base from the outside of his pants, knowing exactly where it was.

“Please…” Cullen knew Trevelyan’s game, and it just made him more desperate.

Trevelyan leaned in, smug, unfeelingly cold to Cullen’s begging. “Now you’re going to have to wear that all day.”

A sharp slap on the ass made Cullen gasp loudly again. The fullness and the pressure were going to be his constant companions today.


	7. Yearning

"Wait there."

"This... is humiliating..."

"You _did_

agree to this. In fact, you specifically asked for me not to take it easy on you tonight. If you're having second thoughts, you could get dressed or we could simply go to bed."

"...No."

"Then wait there." Trevelyan's smile implied that Cullen should also be quiet for his own sake, and Cullen blushed even more brightly as the Inquisitor descended his staircase.

He had "assumed the position" before with Trevelyan, and it did continue to be one of the things that made him blush and harden almost instantly. This was somewhat different. Naked, with Trevelyan still clothed. His knees rested on the soft sofa and his torso lay over the harder back spine of the couch. At Cullen's insistence, they had tried sex and foreplay in a variety of positions and with varying results. As much as he enjoyed while on all fours, it always left his knees aching. The cushioning helped.

Cullen blushed brighter, hearing the muffled words from beyond the door. He looked back. The plug that Trevelyan frequently inserted into him was there. That had become a newer staple and even when the guards caught the Inquisitor copping a feel here and there, no one understood the true reason why Cullen would flinch and blush so brightly. Their relationship, at least the fact that there was a relationship, was more or less public knowledge now. But it would be even more embarrassing if people knew what he let the Inquisitor do to him... and what he wanted the Inquisitor to do with him.

The door closed and Cullen flinched, swallowing hard. He closed his eyes, as if somehow that made him invisible. He heard the Inquisitor stifle a chuckle and flinched when a hand came down hard on his backside, which he'd left fairly exposed now. He opened his eyes.

"Josephine informs me that we've been invited to a special dinner for some Orlesian nobles."

"Hopefully not as bad as the Winter Palace. The Inquisition barely managed to avoid incident as it was..."

"Not the Inquisition. Us."

"Us?" Cullen paused. "You mean... the two of us?"

"Among others. But. You were invited... as my date."

Cullen groaned, blushing brightly. "Does the entirety of Thedas have to know our personal lives?"

The smallest glimmer of a frown passed the Inquisitor's face. "I'm sorry. Between being Inquisitor, and then also a Trevelyan..."

"I... didn't mean to say it that way. I'm not blaming you. And I'm not ashamed of... us... but..."

"But?"

"It feels odd to be the Inquisitor's... mistress... or whatever the word is."

"Paramore. I was a mage, and I prefer men. I wasn't getting married to play at games of inheritance. You're just the man who shares my bed. Repeatedly. And sometimes we even sleep in it, too."

Cullen chuckled, still blushing. It was almost flirtatious. A second slap to his behind made the laughter catch.

The Inquisitor moved forward, Cullen blushed as the Inquisitor moved him down so that his ass was even more on display. Cullen, still bent over the couch, was almost eye-level with the Inquisitor's crotch. 

"I've never made your ass red from this angle, have I?" Cullen all but whimpered at the series of spanks, that had his cock rising to attention. "You're quite beautiful from this angle. Should I bring out the paddle?"

"...Please don't joke about that."

"It was funny. I am sorry it made you cry though."

"That... was not the bad part."

"Oh?" Trevelyan rubbed Cullen's ass, feeling the warmth generated. "Is that why you always ask me to discipline you until you tear up?"

"I meant the part where it broke and flew across the room was the bad part."

For what seemed like a small eternity, Cullen's ass was made red by a series of spanks, and he groaned with a mix of pain and pleasure whenever Trevelyan reached down to rub his ass or tease his tender bits.

Trevelyan seemed to tire of the teasing as he moved to the other side of the couch. Cullen didn't dare look back, not sure what he should hope for. Would he be teased more, or soundly fucked against the couch? He was hoping both.

"I have an idea." He reached out and gripped Cullen's cock from behind him, eliciting a moan. He slicked it up and down with the precum that had fallen so liberally during his spanking. The Inquisitor laughed.

"...What... do you want to do?" The last time Cullen had joked that the Inquisitor's ideas always ended in pain for him, he'd been proven right just to spite him. The rope had been a nice touch though...

"You'll see. Now stand up."

Cullen got off the couch and stood up, looking down. He was very aware of his own nudity when he was standing hard in front of the fully clothed Inquisitor. The rubbing resumed and Cullen closed his eyes when the Inquisitor kissed him softly, and then roughly. A short burst of passion as they gripped at each other, moving to unbutton the Inquisitor's shirt, and Cullen's too perfect to be natural hair being pulled out of formation roughly.

"Be careful with my shirt, Cullen. That got you into trouble already, didn't it."

"Y-Yes. Sorry."

"You're beautiful, you know."

"I..." Cullen stammered in his embarrassment. "...Could you show me until I believe it?" He'd answered with that sly smile that made Trevelyan want to lock the doors and throw him against any and every horizontal surface.

It occurred to him, at some point he would have to see if they could handle vertical sex too...

"Did you enjoy wearing your plug today?"

"...Yes."

"Good. I have some ideas on how to make that more fun for you. But one thing at a time." Trevelyan gave that warning tone that meant Cullen was probably going to be lovingly tormented later.

Trevelyan chuckled and sat down on the couch, both arms splayed in either direction along the back. Like he owned it. Well. He did own it. But the way he confidently strutted his half-exposed torso... Cullen rose to attention again, and Trevelyan smirked knowingly.

"Who do you belong to, boy?"

"You, sir." Cullen answered quickly. He got harder. He wasn't sure if Trevelyan actually assumed ownership of him in these times, or if he was more than happy to let Trevelyan take command of him. It was probably the latter which led to the former. And that was hot to him.

"I want you to turn around." He did so. "Now come here and sit on my lap."

"What?" Cullen turned around, confused.

"You heard me. Except... I want a wheelbarrow from you." Cullen was confused, but the Inquisitor showed him.

 

The explaining of it maybe dampened the mood maybe just a little, but in the end he understood.

It essentially left Cullen in a wheelbarrow position. He'd started by sitting on Trevelyan's lap and then leaning forward until his hands caught him on the ground like doing a pushup. His knees then moved to either side of Trevelyan and knelt on the plush fabric. In effect, he was in a Y shape but looked like a wheelbarrow with his pelvis resting over Trevelyan's lap, his cock dangling in the space between the Inquisitor's legs. 

His ass was on clear display now. His dick was hanging out, leaking. But the Inquisitor had full access to him at this angle. He began to sweat nervously staring at the floor, wondering what would be the first move.

He yelped feeling his balls cupped and squeezed, and flinched at the sudden slap to his ass. He hadn't considered what a great position it would be to be spanked at. Apparently, his punishment wasn't complete.

"You don't have to be act so reluctant..." Trevelyan noticed him tensing. "Like I said, we could always just..."

"Go to bed..."

"And do other things."

"No."

"No?"

"I..." Cullen paused. "I want this. I... need you to take command of me. Please."

No more words were spoken. He felt the spankings come, smaller at first and then quicker. Cullen gasped at each one, even though he knew what to expect. And knew it was going to happen eventually. Some were soft, and some were sharp. And his cock leaked incessantly when they were sharp. Periodically, Cullen's arms would tremble in anticipation, and every so often after a particularly harsh slap to his ass he would thank the Inquisitor. He could swear he felt the Inquisitor shift to readjust himself whenever he did.

The allure of being commanded. The feeling of being owned and having his actions accountable in some way, even it was a sexual setting. He liked letting the Inquisitor tease him and punish him, and enjoyed the way he was respectfully manhandled and cherished. It certainly made the periodic mistakes he would make throughout the day more entertaining later.

The painful sting of the hands on his backside would always make him tear up eventually. He hoped the Inquisitor never took it as him being sad or wanting it to stop. Sometimes he would snivel or wipe his eyes and the Inquisitor would stop to let Cullen settle. Maybe he was waiting to see if Cullen stood up and said he was done. Either way, it never happened. And new stings would mingle with old ones, and the hands would gently rub over his sensitive red ass.

"Should I go easier on you... or harder?"

"I... would like... harder."

"You always say that." Trevelyan chuckled. "It's a shame you aren't actually naughty. It would give me more material to work with."

A finger gently nudged between his thighs and pressed against his entrance. Cullen whimpered, legs starting to jitter. He felt the finger enter him with much less resistance. They'd already had sex today, twice. And for much of the day he'd worn his plug, even though the Inquisitor never forced him. The finger rocked inside of him, and his moans came out long but ended sharp when a spank came down and made him yelp.

He pushed himself back against Trevelyan, his dick leaking as he did. He put more and more of his pelvis onto the Inquisitor's lap, hoping for release. Instead, the hands held him steady for more punishment and less pleasure.

"Don't be so greedy, Cullen. I've barely started with you."

"Please... don't stop, sir."

Trevelyan laughed and continued the spanking with a steady rhythm. Cullen grunted and blushed, trying to bade his cock to stop throbbing so painfully, and hoping he could keep his balance for as long as would be required.

"That's what I thought you'd say."


	8. A Reticent Heart

Cullen did his best to stile any sounds of pleasure now that they were out in the open.

Of course, it wasn't really supposed to have gone this way. The two of them were supposed to go to the tavern for drinks. Somehow, they found themselves... distracted in the small alcove in the armpit of the tavern and a decrepit building that was mostly rubble. Shielded from prying eyes by trees, it made a nice spot to find some privacy. How it happened, Cullen wasn't sure. But he was fairly certain it was Trevelyan's doing, and Cullen followed, shaking his head with a mischievous smirk.

"You taste pretty good. I'm glad I got to you before you had any of the ale." Trevelyan smiled between the kisses. They were already getting flushed and how close they were was likely to be indecent.

"Is the ale not any good?"

"I'm sure there's a right way to do ale. But I'm also sure that isn't it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Cullen gasped feeling himself pushed against the wall in the corner. No one could see them, but if they were too loud someone would hear them and come looking.

"I bet I could have my way with you twice before anyone notices we're gone."

Cullen couldn't resist. "Well, your stamina does sometimes leave something to be desired."

"You weren't complaining this morning over your desk. Or do you need me to repeat that?"

"I... might need you to repeat it. Yes." Trevelyan leaned in and reached between Cullen's leg. He pressed in, gripping Cullen's balls tightly through the fabric. The friction and dull ache produced a seething moan. "Ah-ah-ah..."

"Yes, it was something like that. Only louder. Maybe you need the plug again." He pressed into Cullen, kissing him roughly and tugging at his hair. "Or I could have you assume the position and belt you. But there's no way you could keep quiet if I did that. And everyone would see a naughty boy getting his punishment."

Cullen would have mounted some kind of protest, but the feeling of his trousers being opened and the hand taking him gently in a familiar teasing stroking motion made him keep quiet as best as he could. He gripped the back of Trevelyan's shirt, legs moving apart for him and baring his neck for the kisses that followed.

"...Please..." The voice quavered but it was clear he was asking, 'Not here'.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't let you cum here anyway." He smiled and teased him. "I'd rather tie you up for a while before that happens."

"Me too." He admitted, softly though.

"If you're good, I may even let you ride me. After I tease you until you break."

"Maker's mercy..."

"Ah, that got a reaction. Interesting."

 

After a particularly sloppy half hour of kissing and partial nudity, the two exited from the little alcove. Once free from the trees, and believing no one else to be around, Cullen took the initiative to slam Trevelyan into the side of the tavern, kissing him roughly.

"Maybe tonight, I tie you up instead."

"We may have to duel. I won't go down without a fight."

"That explains your... _enthusiasm_ after Adamant."

"Hardy har-har."

Cullen laughed triumphantly at his own joke before turning around. The sight of three figures in the shadows made him jump. A small blush crawled up his cheeks. Had they been spotted? How much had they heard? Probably all of it.

Their silence was deafening.

"Alright. Laugh it up, soldiers. Yes. The Inquisitor and I are... together. And sometimes we kiss." The more he spoke the more he found himself getting heated, frustrated by the obvious whispers and knowing smiles around the castle. "And yes, that means we sometimes do more than that. And sometimes I..."

From behind him he could hear Trevelyan's guttural laughter starting off as a titter and then reaching full-belly laughter. Cullen looked to him, enraged that he wasn't taking his side in this. When he turned around he opened his mouth to continue. 

"And if you don't like it you'll find yourselves guarding the-" He abruptly stopped once he moved closer. He could see them more clearly now than before, the darkness fading with the lights from the tavern.

His face turned bright red again, this time from embarrassment, and not from anger.

He had been telling off Cassandra's training dummies.

 

Trevelyan's uproarious laughter made Cullen want to shrink away and bury himself. The laughter got louder and when Cullen turned around to yell at him, he felt his face get firmly directed into Trevelyan's chest as the man hugged him tightly, shaking with laughter which he was now trying to control. Cullen burned with embarrassment until Trevelyan's embrace drained all his anger, leaving only his bright red embarrassment.

"I love you so much..." He said between giggles. "You just make me so happy."

"Andraste's flaming knickers..." His voice was muffled against Trevelyan's chest.

When Trevelyan laughed and released him, he began to laugh again seeing Cullen's face. "You're bright red. You're red from your forehead to your navel, aren't you? Let's go, I need to undress you and see it for myself. That is... if you're done giving the dummies what for?"

"Shut up."

"We could talk to Cassandra about their attitude. I'm sure she can bring them to heel?"

"I hate you so much."

"Have I mentioned I can't wait to see this rebellious energy with your pants off? Seeing you bright red and frowning is the sexiest thing I've ever seen. You're so beautiful when you're angry."

"Well, you're in luck because I'm about to be fucking gorgeous."

"Hey." Trevelyan's face made it seem like he was about to be serious. Cullen should have known better. "Fucking gorgeous is my job."

The Commander groaned loudly and began to storm off, but waited for the Inquisitor to keep pace.


	9. Enthralled

"You keep staring at me, Cullen." Trevelyan chuckled to himself shaking his head. "Normally I wouldn't be concerned but you aren't undressing me with your eyes."

Looking over from the reports, he could see Cullen clearly flustered from having been spotted.

"It's nothing."

"You've been staring pretty intently for just nothing. Is there something I should know?"

"Can I ask a random question?"

"Of course."

"Are..." Cullen paused looking at Trevelyan's staff. "Are all mage staffs covered in naked women like that?"

"What?"

"Your staff. It has that... golden woman. With the large... shapely... womanly. Parts. You know what I mean."

"I don't have to sit you down and give you the talk about puberty, do I? Because I'm sure you know what they're called. I'm also fairly sure you've touched at least one pair in your life."

"All I mean is... are they always women? Because all your staffs have been... a little unsettling. Random hooks. A skull. An odd... anvil thing... The large sun. And a woman with very large breasts."

"What exactly is the question, Cullen?"

"Well... Is it always creepy things and naked women? You never put a man on your staff?"

"Only if I'm lucky and he's cute." 

"..." Cullen sighed. "Alright, I did walk into that one, I admit."

"Does she do anything for you?"

"What?"

"Does she blow up your Templar skirt?"

"It was not a skirt."

"I don't know. I was in the Circle. You can call them robes all you want, but really they're just leg room and easy access."

Cullen furrowed his brow. "Easy access? To what?"

Trevelyan smiled and gave a coquettish look, his voice mockingly demure now.

"Oh, Knight Captain Cullen... I need help for passing my Harrowing. The First Enchanter says I need... discipline."

"Really." Cullen deadpanned. "This is your best scenario with a Templar. You're not going to go on about how hard you grip your staff? I hear that's popular. Or you could mention serving man and having someone rule over you."

"Knight Captain... I need you."

Cullen flushed at that. He hid his face with his hand. "Don't... say things like that."

It was embarrassing how much that worked for him. And how badly it made him want to kiss the man silly.

"I need you." Trevelyan smiled and pulled Cullen closer by his waist. A small slow kiss turned deeper and more aggressive. "I need you, Knight Captain."

Cullen parted from Trevelyan's lips. The gloved hand pressed against the Inquisitor's chest, tracing down the fabric. And he undid a button. And then another.

"You... are aware that fraternization between a mage and a Templar is a punishable offense."

"I'm willing to risk it."

"Turn around."

Cullen didn't wait for Trevelyan to turn around. A rough spin came just before he pushed Trevelyan over his desk. At this hour of night, no one was going to come to Cullen's tower. He hoped. Then again, he wasn't too concerned with exposure at the moment.

He gripped Trevelyan's ass hard. He got a rush from the feeling of knowing how Trevelyan felt when the roles were reversed. Having him bent over his desk. There was a time and a place for gentle fondling and feeling each other up. This was... a raw urge. Both of them knew the night wouldn't be complete without the Commander having his way with him on the desk.

"Pull down those trousers." Cullen waited until the order was obeyed. "First, we're going to have to deal with your discipline problem. And then... we'll work on... physical training. Endurance."

The clumsy delivery earned a small titter from the Inquisitor but a firm hand down on his ass made Trevelyan jump and quiet down almost immediately. Cullen gave a small laugh that came out more lustfully than he'd imagined. The hand rubbed the Inquisitor's ass and squeezed again.

"Knight Captain..." Trevelyan tensed under the firm hand.

"Oh, yes. I am going to have fun with you, apprentice. I'm going to have you start counting. And don't forget my title. You wouldn't want me to have to punish you further for a lack of respect, would you?"

Trevelyan smiled to himself. Maybe he would.


	10. Denial

Cullen shivered at the feeling of the body that had been on top of him move away, cold air rushing up and down his naked body. He couldn't imagine how undone he looked, flustered and tied to the bedframe by his arms, legs pulled up with his knees to his chest and tied there. He knew he was flushed and that his hair was a mess, a shameless tatter of curls. And he was sure the rope was going to leave marks.

"You're so pretty like this, Cullen." The Inquisitor's voice made him frown, obviously turned on by the teasing tone behind it. A hand slithered up from his abs to caress his chest, before touching his neck and pushing his head back. Once his neck was bared, he whimpered when the Inquisitor then leaned down over him and kissed his neck softly. There was already a small suck mark at his collarbone where no one else would see it.

"Please..."

"Are you going to beg again?" Trevelyan's tone was that same teasing tone. Cullen had already begged many times today. And he would be begging many more times. It was just a matter of time, and careful execution of careful planning.

"Mm..." Cullen grumbled, almost ashamed of himself. Even in the confines of the bedroom, the idea of being forced into something was difficult for him, and that made it all the more fun when he was willingly letting himself be trussed. He'd even put himself in position for the ropes to be tied, eagerly lifting his legs before the knots were secure.

"Come now..." The Inquisitor smiled, and then laughed. A hand rolled down to Cullen's groin. A metal cylinder surrounded Cullen's penis, tied to his balls, and secured around his waist by a comfortable leather belt. "Well, I suppose you can't really. How are you enjoying your vows of chastity, Commander?"

Cullen's defiant eyes met the Inquisitor's and he blushed. The chastity device had found its way into their repertoire of teasing and shifting power dynamics easily enough. He wasn't even sure what had brought it on, only that between the plug and the cage around his cock, he was constantly frustrated and even more so when the Inquisitor slid the plug out and took him there on Cullen's desk. 

No chance of relief.

"I asked you a question." Trevelyan's voice dipped serious as he slid back inside Cullen, newly lubricated. Cullen's breath caught and he tensed against the ropes. The Inquisitor moved more gently than before, waiting for Cullen to acclimate before pressing all the way back in. He was still slick and now sweaty and flushed around the face, but Cullen's muscles were much more at ease than when they had first started that morning. "Are you enjoying your vows of chastity?"

Cullen looked away but the Inquisitor took hold of his face by the chin as he slowly drew in and out, just to prove he could and watched Cullen's lips tremble with the pleasure.

"I don't intend to ask you again. Don't make me have to untie you to spank you. Because if you do, I may have to bring out the clamps again..."

Cullen's frown intensified and his breath hitched when the Inquisitor thrust back in, hitting a particularly good spot since it got a strangled moan out of him.

"I... like it." Cullen's cock throbbed in the cage as he spoke. It was lubricated, of course, but it left very little room to maneuver. And it had only been three days of wearing it, with breaks, of course, but he already was more desperate to have the Inquisitor take him in every position possible than he had been in a long time.

"Say it again." The Inquisitor gently teased at Cullen's balls which had been harnessed by the chastity device to hold it in place. They were still tender.

"..." Cullen's breath caught in his throat again. He spoke more loudly now. "I like it. I like... you having control of me. I want you to keep me in it... please..."

"I wasn't going to let you out anytime soon. At least not until I've had my fun." He pushed in again, leaning over to grip Cullen's nipples with both hands and kissed him on the lips. The Inquisitor didn't really enjoy the hard metal of the device on his abdomen when he pressed in, but what it represented made it much more fun.

"Would you... wear it sometimes? For... for me?" Cullen asked kissing him back, eagerly from his restraints.

"Of course I would. For you." Trevelyan smirked. "But you're not nearly done with your time in it. And I'll need to hear a lot more pleading from you. After that... maybe we'll discuss how long you'll be in this, and if and when I wear it."

"Thank you... Sir."

"Don't thank me, yet. If you aren't pleading and leaking from your cock cage, then I'm not happy. Why don't we see what we can do about that..."

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the tags relate more for later chapters.
> 
> Also my Trevelyan's name was Frederick and that's really the Inquisitor I imagine for this, but I'm not really going to put the Inquisitor's first name in this series. Just for the sake of people who have their own image of a Male Trevelyan Inquisitor. Though, my Trevelyan is usually a mage, so this is no exception.


End file.
